Mother's Day
by md1347
Summary: Luke and Noah bring happiness to Lily, Emma, and Lucinda's on Mother's day and a companion piece for Father's Day.
1. Mother's Day

**Mother's Day.**

By Mike Douglas

_Special thanks to nezabudka1 for help with editing the story._

Rating: PG

_Disclaimer: Luke, Noah, and all related characters, plots, and locations are property of As the World Turns, Telenext Media, and CBS Television. No profit is made from this fan creation. No copyright infringement is intended!_

-P-

The one day out of the entire year that all mothers should be happy is Mother's day. However, this year, Emma woke up with a sense of sadness. Her house would be nearly empty this year. She looked out the window as she made her coffee in the morning. It looked lovely. The sun was out and the birds were chirping but she still could not help but be a little down.

Lily and Lucinda walked into the kitchen around eleven o'clock. Emma could see that Lily was not her cheerful self when she walked into the kitchen with a large bouquet of flowers. "Where are Holden and the kids?"

Lily looked like she was going to cry. "They are still in Kentucky. The flooding from the recent storm is too bad and they can't find a way around it."

"John's in surgery, so it's just us gals," Lucinda did not seem happy either.

"Happy Mother's day, grandma," Lily usually called Emma by her name but it was a holiday and technically, she was Emma's adopted granddaughter.

Emma smiled and gave her a big hug.

Lily could tell that Emma was wistful without her family being around for Mother's day. "I know. I feel the same way."

-P-

Emma, Lucinda, and Lily had just finished lunch and were chatting at the table, when they heard a car door close.

Lily became a little excited. "Maybe that's Holden and the kids."

Before they were able to get up, they heard the door open. They turned to see Noah standing in the doorway, holding luggage.

"Happy Mother's day," Noah announced as soon as he stepped into the house.

Lily was shocked to see Noah but she stood up, walked to the door, and wrapped her arms around him. "Noah, what are you doing here?"

"We wanted to surprise you," Noah replied as he hugged Lily. "Holden called and said that he was stuck in Kentucky with the kids and nobody would be around." Noah broke his hug with Lily only to find himself in a hug with Emma. "Luke and I talked about it and decided that we should come for a visit." Noah let go of Emma and was embraced by Lucinda. "Let me see what's taking Luke so long." Noah walked out the door.

Lucinda was the first to notice that atop the luggage, that Noah brought in, was a leather bag with a bunch of pockets on the outside. "Darling, what kind of bag is this?" She recognized it as soon as she picked it up and saw baby bottles in the pockets. "Oh my God."

Neither Lily nor Emma could see what she was holding.

"What is it Mother?" Lily began to get worried.

Before Lucinda could answer, everyone turned to see Luke standing in the doorway, cradling a pink blanket gently in his arms.

All three women froze in disbelief to what their eyes were seeing.

Lucinda was the first one to speak. "It's a diaper bag."

"Happy Mother's day," Luke smiled at their reaction. He could hear Noah behind him snickering. Luke stepped up to his mother and moved the blanket a little.

Lily was still speechless as Luke approached his mom. She watched him move the blanket a little until a tiny face of a baby came into view. She looked up at Luke's tear stained face with a look of wonder.

"I'd like to introduce you to your granddaughter, Emma Lu Snyder," tears were flooding down his face as he watched his mother realize what she was seeing was real. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Oh Luke," Lily wiped away her tears, "of course, I want to hold her."

Luke moved the baby in his arms carefully, so not to wake her, and transferred the baby into his mother's arms.

Lily moved the blanket away from little Emma's face, only to see two of the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen on a baby. "She is so adorable, Luke." She continued to move the blanket until it slipped off the baby's head. She was not surprised to find baby Emma had thick black hair. She stared at the baby for a minute and then looked back up into Luke's eyes.

"She is, isn't she," Luke responded to his mother's declaration.

Little Emma began to move around in her arms a little bit and then they all heard a baby crying. Lily looked down at the baby she was holding only to notice she was not crying. Lily could not figure out where the crying was coming from. "Wait, the baby isn't crying."

She looked back up at Luke, only to see him walk away from the door and stand next to Lucinda. Lily moved her head over to see Noah standing in the doorway rocking back and forth a baby in a blue blanket. She could hear Emma and Lucinda gasp for air when they saw Noah.

Noah walked into the kitchen and up to Emma as he tried to calm the cute little bundle in his arms.

Emma reached up and moved the blanket away from the baby's face. She stood there staring at the black haired, blue-eyed baby in front of her. "He's adorable, Noah."

Noah smiled and kissed Emma's forehead. "His name is Harvey Walsh Snyder."

Placing her hand over her heart, Emma was speechless and honored. "You named him after my Harvey?" She took the baby in her arms and the baby stopped crying immediately.

"If she can get him to stop crying that quickly, we need to move back to Oakdale," Luke laughed.

"Harvey, this is your great, great . . . ," Noah whispered to his young son.

"I think just _grandma_ will do, Noah," Emma laughed.

The laughter in the room was a seal of approval from all.

Lucinda walked up to Lily and glanced down at the baby in her arms. "She's gorgeous, darling."

Lily looked up at her mother and handed the baby over to her. She grabbed Luke's hand and dragged him over to Noah and she pulled both of them into a hug. "I can't believe it."

"Surprise!" Luke's declaration made Noah chuckle.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't an easy pregnancy. Even from the beginning, there were complications . . . ," Noah stopped talking.

"During the first six months, we almost lost them multiple times. After the sixth month, the pregnancy stabilized and was more normal. We figured, since it was already midway through the seventh month, we would just surprise you," Luke added.

"We knew something was bothering the both of you. We figured you were having relationship issues," Lily's mind raced over the thoughts she had during those months.

"No, we figured that out years ago," Noah dismissed Lily's comments as he sniffed the air. "Is that salisbury steak I smell?" Noah's love for Emma's cooking never wavered.

Emma laughed. She handed Harvey over to Lily. "Yes it is, along with mushroom gravy, mashed potatoes, green beans, and biscuits." Emma could see Noah's face light up. "I'll fix you both a plate."

-P-

The ladies secretly enjoyed both Luke and Noah's discussion of all the details of their children's conception, trying not to laugh at the boys' discomfort. Emma prepared lunch while Luke and Noah went out and got the rest of their things out of the mini-van. When they sat down for lunch, Lucinda peppered them with questions.

"I'm assuming these babies were _in vetro_?"

Between bites, Noah answered her question. "Yes, we decided that I would go first."

"We are going to use my sperm next time," Luke turned red when he realized he said the word sperm in front of his grandmothers.

"And in two years, it will be Luke's turn to be embarrassed when he gets to . . . uh . . . _donate_ and give a vial to a female nurse," Noah laughed.

Luke and Noah's discomfort of intimate details of their children's conception did not go unnoticed by the grandmothers.

"Why did you use Noah's first, if I can ask?" Lily was curious.

"Noah doesn't have any of his own family left. His father is dead and his aunt Tammy died last year, so I wanted Noah to go first," Luke smiled at Noah.

"So why did you use Snyder as their last names?"

Luke and Noah held up their hands and on their ring fingers were wedding bands.

"We decided, at the last minute, that we should be married before the babies were born. We were married in front of a judge but we plan to have a wedding for the family," Noah explained. "We wanted all of us to have the same last name."

"Married too?" The babies and now the marriage, it was almost too much for Lily to take.

-P-

Luke and Noah finished their lunch when the babies made it loudly known that they were hungry too. They efficiently gathered the bottles, formula, bottle warmer and burping cloths as Lily and Lucinda held the babies. When the formula was ready, Luke and Noah took the babies into the living room to feed them.

Five minutes into feeding, they heard the front door open.

"Lily, Mama, are you here?" Holden yelled out.

Lily got up off the couch, where she was sitting next Luke watching him feed Harvey, and walked out into the kitchen. "Shh. Keep your voice down."

"What's wrong? Is mama okay?" Holden looked worried.

"She's fine."

"Good," he pulled Lily into a hug and gave her a kiss. "The water receded quicker than they expected, so were able to leave Kentucky earlier. The kids are at the house and as soon as they get showered, they will be over."

Lily did not get a chance to say anything because she heard Luke's voice behind her.

"Hi Dad," Luke called out quietly.

Holden looked up in surprise to see his son standing in the doorway burping a baby. "Luke, what are you . . . ," Holden looked back at Lily. ". . . What's going on?"

Luke heard a big burp come out of Harvey. Luke had to giggle because he heard an even bigger burp out of baby Emma in the living room. Luke moved his son from his shoulder and cradled him into his arms as he walked over to his father. "Dad, I'd like you to meet your grandson, Harvey."

Holden froze in shock for a moment as his brain tried to comprehend what was presented before him.

Noah walked into the kitchen with baby Emma cradled in his arms and moved over next to Luke who was standing in front of Holden.

Emma and Lucinda walked into the kitchen to see Holden's reaction.

"What . . . what . . . what's going on?" Holden stuttered. He pointed at the babies. "Whose are those?"

"They are your grandkids, Dad," Luke smiled at his father.

Holden was speechless, just like Lily was earlier.

"I'd like you to meet Emma Lu and Harvey Walsh Snyder . . . Dad," Noah smiled. He added dad in there to blow the rest of Holden's mind.

In shock, Holden could only gasp as these two little babies were introduced as his grandchildren. Only after the initial shock had worn off did he realize that Noah called him Dad. "Did you call me Dad, Noah?"

"Yeah, Noah and I got married," Luke smiled at his dad's confusion.

"What?"

Luke and Noah handed Holden both babies to hold while they explained the entire story. By the end, Holden was tearing up. Emma and Lily took the babies from his arms. Once the babies were out of his arms, he pulled Luke and Noah into them. He cried for a few minutes and then kissed each one on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you."


	2. Father's Day

It has been a year and a half since the twins were born. Noah has been away from home on location for his latest movie for the past two months. Prior to the birth of the twins, Luke accompanied him on location and it would be an adventure for the both of them, but now, Luke stayed home with the kids to give them stability. The whole arrangement was taking its toll on Noah.

Noah walked into the house. "Luke, I'm home."

"I'll be right out," Luke was excited to see Noah again but of course before Luke could greet his husband, Noah wound up catching him in the bathroom.

Noah gave Luke a quick kiss hello and went to check on the kids. Noah walked into the nursery and up to the crib. Tears filled his eyes as he looked down at his kids.

Emma was awake. "Daddy," Emma, excited to see her dad, raised her arms to be picked up.

He picked her up and sat down in the rocker. He was surprised in how much she has grown. "How's my sweet little girl?" He kissed her on her forehead.

"Tire," Emma smiled at her dad and quickly fell asleep in his arms.

Luke stood in the doorway watching Noah cry as he held their daughter. He knew that Noah missed them all terribly when he is out of town.

Feeling Luke nearby, Noah looked up and whispered, "hi sexy." Noah looked back down and saw Emma sleeping. He slowly got up and put her down in the crib. He kissed her and Harvey's forehead before he sneaked out of the room and into Luke's arms. "I missed you all so much." Noah kissed Luke passionately.

When the kiss broke, Luke could see Noah's eyes threatening more tears. "What is it, Noah?" He led Noah to the couch in the living room and sat down with his body leaning into Noah's.

"I cannot do it anymore, Luke," Noah sighed, his voice breaking down. "I cannot leave for months on end. I miss you and the kids too much," Noah paused. "My dad wasn't around much when I was growing up and while maybe that was a good thing in hindsight, I always said that I wouldn't do that to my kids . . . and I am." Noah broke down.

Luke did the best to comfort Noah but he was irritated by his husband's comment. "Don't you ever compare yourself to that . . . bastard. He wasn't half the man you are. You are kind and . . . ."

"It's okay, Luke," Noah tried to calm him down. "I wasn't trying to compare it in that way."

"Good because I never want to hear it," Luke told him straight out.

"You are so lucky, Luke. You can write anywhere, I have to go someplace to do a movie," Noah had to laugh. "Remember the time you wrote at the airport while we waited for a flight?"

"I had a thought," Luke smiled. It was the main scene in his book and he had it popped into his head as they waited to board their flight.

Noah started to giggle at the idea of Luke actually having a thought.

"Oh, ha ha!" Luke knew why Noah was laughing. He paused, his face turning serious. "So, what do you want to do?"

"HBO called me again. The episode of True Blood that I directed for them ended up being their most watched episode. Alan said that he was impressed how I blended the story together and wants me to direct at least eight shows next season."

"That's fantastic," Luke was excited.

"I told them I would talk to you about it," Noah smiled at Luke. "They do location shots every so often, which are usually one or two days but the rest of the time, I could be here in Los Angeles. I would be home every night."

"Is this what you want to do?"

"It's True Blood, Luke," Noah looked at Luke as if he were crazy. "Yes. I want to be home more with you and the kids. And working on our favorite show would be cool." Noah calmed down a little. "I've turned down one movie that would have kept me away for six months but if I keep doing that, it will start to negatively affect my career."

Luke knew that Noah was saying to him was true. "Whatever you decide is fine with me."

Noah planted big kiss on Luke. He knew Luke would understand. "Besides, you are supposed to squirt here in a month and we could have one or two more babies."

"While, I'm not excited about _squirting . . . _," Luke laughed, ". . . but I am excited about being a father again."

"I am too. I can't wait."

"You know, we can't surprise the family again. Every time grandmother calls, she asks me if I've cummed yet . . . ," Luke's face turned red. ". . . Well, close to it anyway. It's so embarrassing."

"That's sounds like Lucinda alright," Noah had to laugh. "They are excited. I'm willing to bet that when you came out they thought that you would not be having kids."

Luke thought back. "Yeah, I remember mom saying something about grandkids."

"I know they love the twins with all their heart but they do want _you_ to have kids," Noah spoke of his in-laws.

"I know. There is no worry though. They treat our children the same way I was treated, as family, blood related or not."

"I love that about your family," Noah replied happily.

Luke and Noah snuggled into each other. They moved in to kiss each other but stopped because over the monitor, they heard the children waking up.

-P-

Eleven months later and a week before Father's day, Noah, Holden, Lily, Emma and Lucinda were watching Luke pace back and forth in the maternity ward's waiting room. Noah and Holden were sitting across from the women.

"I wish it would hurry up," Luke complained. "It's been four hours already."

"Sometimes these things take a while," Noah tried to calm Luke down.

"Not always. I was born on grandma's kitchen floor."

"You were impatient!" Lily informed her son.

"So he was impatient from the womb?" Noah laughed, much to Luke's dismay.

All four adults nodded, which caused Noah to laugh harder. Luke was not thrilled in the direction the conversation was going.

"You can't have twins on mama's floor, Luke," Holden rolled his eyes. "Especially since the pregnancy is high risk."

Luke did not say anything. He did not want to argue. He was too nervous to do much of anything, other than pace.

"I still can't believe you didn't want to know the sex of the babies," Lucinda complained.

Luke and Noah just looked at each other and smiled.

"Wait . . . ," Holden noticed the look between them. ". . . You know, don't you?"

"Yes, we know," Luke confessed.

Lucinda looked even more pissed off. Noah had to laugh at their shocked faces.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lily sternly asked.

"We knew we couldn't and shouldn't keep this pregnancy from you this time but we wanted it to be a surprise for you."

"Well?" Lucinda wanted to know.

"Tell us now or no cookies since you lied to us for all these months," Emma was firm.

Noah displayed such a sad face that all three women burst out laughing.

Emma stopped laughing. "Don't think that gets you off the hook." She started riffling through her purse. "Where did I put that shotgun?"

"Grandma . . . ," Luke did not get a chance to finish the sentence because the perinatologist that they hired to deliver the babies walked into the waiting room. Luke walked up to him with Noah at his side. "Well?"

"Congratulations, you have two healthy babies," Dr. Simms replied happily.

Luke and Noah cried tears of joy, embracing each other on hearing the doctor's words. The happy grandparents cheered and hugged both proud fathers.

After Noah got his senses back, he turned to Dr. Simms. "How's June?"

"She's fine. It was a normal birth. She's in recovery."

"I'm glad," Noah was happy to hear that June was all right.

"What are the sexes?" Lucinda wanted to continue the conversation the family was having before Dr. Simms walked in.

"You have to wait till you see them. It won't be long now," Luke wanted to surprise them when they saw the twins.

"Luciano Eduardo Snyder!" Emma replied in a firm voice.

"Uh oh, someone's in trouble," laughed Dr. Simms. "I cannot believe you didn't tell them yet. Well, if you come with me, I have a private room ready."

They all followed Dr. Simms down the hall and into a room with six chairs in it. "I'll have them bring the twins down."

"Thank you, Dr. Simms," Noah held out his hand. Dr. Simms shook it and then shook Luke's.

"Yes, thank you," Luke added to Noah's thanks.

Dr. Simms left the room and a few minutes later, a nurse walked into the room pushing a bassinet.

Before everyone crowded around the newborn, Luke blocked them from rushing the bassinet. "Okay, everyone, Noah's the first one to touch and hold both babies."

"Noah? Why Noah?" asked Lucinda.

"When Emma and Harvey were born, Noah let me hold the babies first," Luke cupped Noah's face with his palm. "He wanted to show me that even though I wasn't biological, that I was just as much the father as he was."

"That was sweet, Noah," Lily gushed.

Noah started turning red. He kissed Luke and walked to the bassinet. With tears in his eyes, he carefully picked up the baby. "Happy Birthday Lillian Matilda Snyder."

Lily's eyes started watering when Noah said her name. "You named her after me?"

"Of course, we did," Luke stepped up to Noah holding the baby. He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Look, Noah, she's so beautiful." Everyone crowded around to see the baby. She had brown hair, brown eyes, a cute little button nose, and small dimples.

Noah gave his little girl a kiss and then handed her over to Luke. The door opened and a nurse rolled in another bassinette. Everyone seemed distracted looking at Lillian, so Noah picked up the little boy. He looked exactly like the baby pictures of Luke. He had brown hair, brown eyes, button nose like his sister, and dimples. He kissed his little forehead and could not help but picture him in a striped shirt. "Luke, Wilson is here."

Luke turned around. He smiled when he saw Noah holding Wilson. He handed Lillian over to his mother and stepped up to Noah to look at Wilson. "He's so handsome."

Noah gently moved Wilson over into Luke's arms. "He looks just like you."

When the grandparents and great-grandparents heard the hushed voices behind their backs, they turned around to see what all the whispering was about. To their delight, Noah and Luke introduced them to Lillian's brother.

"What's his name?" Emma was curious.

Luke smiled and looked at his dad. "His name is Wilson Holden Snyder."

Tears rolled down Holden's face as he looked at the baby. He was surprised and honored that they named their baby boy after him. He put his arm around his son as he looked at Wilson. "I can't believe you named him after me."

"I could not have wished for a better father than you," Luke was happy his dad was touched.

"I was the lucky one Luke," Holden spoke from his heart. "It has been a privilege to have you and Ethan as my sons."

"Happy Father's day, Dad."

The End.


End file.
